mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie/Galeria/Pinkie Pie sendo cartunesca
Primeira temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle first meet S1E01.png Pinkie Pie dry-brush smear S1E01.png Pinkie Pie party library Twilight Sparkle hot sauce S1E01.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie "Make me frown" S1E2.png Pinkie Pie "And tell that big dumb scary face" S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie about to conclude the song S1E02.png Pinkie Pie cries S01E02.png Pinkie Pie shouting PARTY S1E02.png Pinkie Pie iris out 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie iris out 2 S1E02.png O Convite Extra Pinkie Pie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E05.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png Pinkie Pie hiccups "are you kidding?" S1E5.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow "all in good fun" S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and hiccuping Pinkie Pie S1E5.png Pinkie Pie's jumping hiccup S1E5.png Pinkie Pie's eyes pop out S1E05.png Dracofobia Pinkie Pie swings a rubber chicken S1E07.png Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png Rédea nas Fofocas Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Watch out! S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png A Praga do Século Pinkie Pie giant tongue cake S1E10.png Pinkie Pie and the maracas S01E10.png Pinkie Pie trombone iris out S1E10.png Passagem do Inverno Pinkie Pie skating prop from offscreen S1E11.png Twilight skating for the first time S1E11.png Pinkie Pie dry-brush smear S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Close up of Pinkie Pie S1E12.png Pinkie Pie appears from top of frame S1E12.png Pinkie Pie straightens pans for Apple Bloom S1E12.png Pinkie Pie continues to sing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png Pinkie Pie singing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png Pinkie Pie balancing cupcake tray on head S1E12.png Pinkie Pie spinning cupcake tray on nose S1E12.png A Corrida das Folhas The ponies are coming to see the Iron Pony Competition S1E13.png Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png Feita para o Sucesso Pinkie Pie in her gala dress S01E14.png Sentido Pinkie Pinkie Pie hiding under a boulder S1E15.png Pinkie Pie twitches S1E15.png Pinkie Pie funny S1E15.png Pinkie Pie walks off the cliff S1E15.png Pinkie Pie on the edge of a cliff S1E15.png Pinkie Pie undergoing swift changes S1E15.png Pinkie Pie starting to freak out S1E15.png Pinkie Pie puffing up S1E15.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Pinkie Pie cartwheeling on clouds S1E16.png Pinkie Pie's reaction 2 S1E16.png Pinkie Pie with a green face S1E16.png Pinkie Pie momentarily belches fire S1E16.png Pinkie Pie's reaction 3 S1E16.png Pinkie Pie's reaction 4 S1E16.png Os Cães-Diamante Pinkie Pie spot elastic tail snap S01E19.png Pinkie Pie biting Fluttershy's tail S1E19.png Pinkie Pie riding Fluttershy as they are being dragged down into the caves system S1E19.png Pinkie Pie diving into the cave S1E19.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Pinkie Pie sticking out of sponges S1E20.png Pinkie Pie with an apple S1E20.png Pinkie Pie eating an apple S1E20.png Pinkie Pie observes Twilight from the mirror S1E20.png Barril de Pólvora Pinkie Pie has an Idea S01E21.png Pinkie Pie iris wipe S1E21.png Um Pássaro no Casco Pinkie Pie's face covered in chocolate S1E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Pinkie Pie makes a clever pun S1E24.png Festa de uma Só Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png Pinkie Pie inflated hair S1E25.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 1 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 2 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 3 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 4 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie suddenly stopping S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Dryer S1E26.png Pinkie Pie sings "yippee!" S01E26.png Pinkie Pie hanging from the ceiling S1E26.png Pinkie Pie talking while on ceiling S1E26.png Segunda temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 Pinkie Pie cartoony 1.png Pinkie Pie cartoony 2.png Pinkie Pie "what happened?" S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png Pinkie Pie cartoony 8.png Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Pinkie Pie drinks chocolate milk raining from the cloud S2E02.png Pinkie Pie under the chocolate rain S2E02.png Lição Zero Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png Eclipse da Luna Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png Belas Pústulas CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 4 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png A Simplicidade e a Elite Pinkie Pie firing her cannon S2E9.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Twilight teleports Pinkie inside S2E10.png|"Como eu te teletransportei aqui?" Noite da Lareira Calorosa Pinkie Pie in my hat S2E11.png Main cast in snow S2E11.png Pinkie with wheel feet S2E11.png Pinkie Pie!!! S2E11.png Pinkie Pie oops S2E11.png Ponies shouting S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead leaving the summit S2E11.png Pinkie Pie "Brilliant" S2E11.png Safe landing S2E11.png Chomping the map S2E11.png Os Bebês Cake Surprise! S2E13.png Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png Pinkie Pie "tough crowd" S2E13.png Pinkie Pie flour again S2E13.png Pinkie Pie crying S2E13.png Pinkie Pie holding a cloud S2E13.png Pinkie Pie holding apples S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie appears from inside the cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie making a face S2E13.png O Último Rodeio Pinkie Pie sad and ball deflating S2E14.png Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png Pinkie Pie darting out of the train S2E14.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh yeah' S2E14.png Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png Pinkie Pie "nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!" S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Rage S2E14.png en:Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Pinkie Pie being cartoonish Categoria:Galerias de personagens